


Shadows of Fire - II

by DarkElite020



Series: Shadows of Fire [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, ODST - Freeform, Project Freelancer, Slow Build, rvb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkElite020/pseuds/DarkElite020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! As always kudos and feedback is appreciated!</p></blockquote>





	Shadows of Fire - II

Everyone leaves the room. You walk to the docking bay, hoping your friends are alright and curious about what had happened. You get there and it’s a fucking disaster. The back of 479er’s perlican opens up. Everyone is getting out of their harnesses. Connie looks pretty well beaten, and has a cut on her cheek, and a deep cut along her forearm. You keep your distance as the medical crew rushes past you.  


That’s when you see something that stops your heart. You see York and North struggling to carry Maine. He’s limp in their arms, his blood dripping down their arms and onto the ground. He looks dead. You think he is dead, but you see his body twitching a little in response to his injuries. His lower chest area is completely fucked up. It’s ripped wide open and you squeeze your eyes shut momentarily when you see what you think is his organs. The medical team helps get him onto a gurney. The doctors begin stripping off his armor as others run to the medical ward with him. “He’s not breathing!” You hear one yell as they run. No. Not your best friend. This can’t be happening. Your heart sinks.  


Next thing you know you are following them. You don’t want to distract them but you have to know that Maine is ok. You watch through a large glass window, as they work on him. It’s gross and you have to look away sometimes. You know that this is what war is though. That it’s not a pretty thing, and that people will die. You look through the glass again. When you worked as a military captain before this, you had people you befriended pass away. Something in you though, makes you really care about the white soldier. This life matters to you more than anyone else’s at the moment. You end up pulling a chair up to sit in by the window. You keep watching for hours and hours. You drift off into sleep, your chin in your palm.  


You wake up the next morning, and run off to get ready for the day. You have to train right now. You practice working in teams today. When it’s over you come back to watch Maine. He’s breathing with the help of an oxygen mask, and the large wound in his chest is being stitched up. It’s late at night and you eventually go to your room to sleep. You grow a little lonely.  


XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX  


You’ve counted approximately five days since Maine has been in the hospital. Everyone seems so busy and you spend all your time hoping your friend will recover. You wake up the sixth morning. You don’t have training until later that evening. You open your eyes to find you are sleeping facing the wall. You shift and yawn. You lay there a moment longer before finally sitting up. Your eyes widen when you see your roommate in his bed again. You can’t help but to smile. He seems tired. His eyes were narrowed as he tried to read a comic book he had in his hands, and next to him on the bed was a bag of chocolate hearts. A few of the wrappers were scattered on the bed and he currently was chewing on one.  


He turns his head to you when he sees you awake. For the first time in a while you are happy. You have your friend back. You straight up get out of your bed and go over and hug him. This is awkward and you know it is, but right now you don’t care.  


Maine on the other hand doesn’t understand why you are doing this and his eyes widen a moment before he ends up just raising a brow and watching you. He doesn’t really know how to respond to your hug, so he just sets the comic book aside momentarily, before rustling your messy blond hair.  


You let him go and look at him. “It’s good to have you back… I thought you died on me for a second there.”  


He doesn’t respond to you, but you notice the corners of his lips curl up a little into a smile. It is faint, but it’s there.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX  


Over the course of the next few days you’ve assigned yourself to be the one to take care of Maine. It’s funny really, how this became your new job. You brought him breakfast one morning after you had gotten up and gotten yours, and since then, he just expects you to bring him things. Even the doctors who originally took care of him don’t come in anymore. Any medicine he needs you go and pick it up from the medical ward and bring it to Maine. Sure, he needs somebody to take care of him because it’s probably painful as hell for him to stand up and move around but he’s probably taking advantage of you just a little bit. You don’t mind though.  


XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX  


You are laying in bed, the sheets up to your shoulders, and you are trying to sleep. You hear the other man in your room grunt.  


“Wash.”  


“Hm..?” You mumble tiredly, looking over to him. He then points to the plastic bag that has the chocolate hearts. There aren’t many of them left. You sigh, if the other agent sat up he could probably reach them himself since they were at the foot of his bed.  


“You’re going to get sick if you keep eating all of these you know.” You say, not wanting to get out of bed, but also not wanting to let Maine continue his unhealthy habits.  


Maine huffs and points to the bag again. You let out a breath and sit up, pulling the blankets off yourself. You get up and walk across the room and pick up the bag. You set the bag of chocolates next to him. He picks one out of the bag. You can tell by his movements he is still pretty weak, his arms are shaky and he is having the hell of a time trying to get the wrapper off of the chocolate. You watch a minute longer, and he finally manages to get it off. He tosses it aside and plops it into his mouth. He doesn’t chew it, he just lets it melt onto his tongue.  


“Night Wash.” Is how he dismisses you and lets you know he’ll leave you alone the rest of the night. You then go towards your bed. You hear him grunt, and you look back at him with tired eyes.  


He has a cheeky grin on his face.

“What? No goodnight kiss? No ‘I hope you feel better Maine?’” He says, in a playful tone. He knows that you’ve been working hard to take care of him, and now he’s teasing you for it.  


With a devious smirk in return from you, You walk back to Maine’s bed and to the brute’s surprise, you give him a small kiss to his forehead. Then you go to your bed and get under the blankets.  


“I hope you feel better Maine.” You say.  


Maine just is lying there, blinking. He doesn’t know how to react to your actions. He narrows his eyes at you, and looks at you. Your back is to him and you scrunch up your face. You are screaming. On the inside anyway. The way you had planned for things to happen was a little different. You wanted to be just as playful, to have it be like a ‘ _fuck you, you asked for it_ ’ kind of thing. You got that far but now things are kind of awkward.  


You try to sleep it off. You pray you’ll forget about it in the morning.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX  


The next day, you train in hand to hand combat early in the morning, check on Maine and bring him breakfast, then get sent on a drop in the afternoon. You return about six hours later with a small scrape on your head. The mission went well. You bring another meal to Maine and take away his chocolates. During the night he asks for them again. You unwrap it for him and give it to him. He eats it down quickly. The day is finally ending.  


He asks for another goodnight kiss and a “I hope you feel better Maine.”  


Your eyes widen a bit at this request. You hide the look on your face, and finally turn back to look at him. You two exchange looks, but Maine stays silent, just watching you. As if he was looking for something. You walk off to your bed and lay down. 

“Goodnight Maine. I hope you feel better.”  


You hear him rustling with something soon after you lay down. You turn to face him, and he doesn’t notice. You watch him. He’s struggling to get himself to sit up. After a few minutes, he’s sitting up. Now he’s trying to get himself up and out of bed. You wouldn’t care normally, except now he’s not supposed to. His intestines were practically spilling out of him and he died for a few seconds last week. That stuff takes time to heal. You sit up.  


“Maine.”  


The larger freelancer blinks. He doesn’t look at you. He’s also aware he’s not supposed to be getting up. He doesn’t say anything to you.  


“You need to stay in bed. You’re still pretty fucked up.”  


He makes an aggressive sounding growl in response and looks across the room to you now.  


“I didn’t mean like that! I meant injury wise… big dummy.”  


He just huffs. You sigh.  


“You can ask me if you ever need something… Even if I’m sleeping it’s okay to wake me up.” You finally tell him after a moment of silence.  


He just looks away from you again and rolls onto his side, facing away from you and tries to sleep. You shift back under the covers. You think about the goodnight kiss. You sleep until the next morning.  


XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX  


The alarm clock goes off. The small little clock has been moved to your side of the room, so now it is your responsibility to turn it off. You reach out and turn it off. You yawn quietly and shoves the blankets away from you, stretching in the process. You sit up after a moment. Maine rustles under his covers. You look at him. He quickly drifts into sleep again. Lucky. You think he’s super lucky. No missions, no training, he gets to sleep in, whatever he wants is brought to him...it seems pretty luxurious honestly. You think about how he got that though; through all of his injuries. It’s not worth all of that crap just for some break time. You take back the thought of him being lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always kudos and feedback is appreciated!


End file.
